Tom Wilkinson
Tom Wilkinson (1948 - ) Film Deaths *''Sense and Sensibility'' (1995) [Mr. Dashwood]: Dies of an unspecified illness, with his family gathered by his side. (Thanks to Tommy) *''Smilla's Sense of Snow'' (1997) [Professor Loyen]: Drowned or frozen to death when he falls into the icy water at the end of a fight with Gabriel Byrne (we later see his submerged body lying at the bottom of a pool containing a crashed meteroite). (Thanks to Matt, Iceman, and ND) *''Rush Hour (1998)'' [Thomas Griffin/Juntao]: Falls into a fountain at the end of a fight with Jackie Chan, when Jackie's bomb vest tears while Tom is hanging onto it. The bomb soon detonates blowing him up. (Thanks to Graeme, Martin, Arben, Tommy, and ND) *''If Only'' (2004) [Taxi Driver]: Plays an angel of death who returns to the afterlife on collecting Paul Nicholls' soul in a traffic accident. *''Stage Beauty (2004)'' [Thomas Betteneld]: Shot to death. *''Michael Clayton (2007)'' [Arthur Edens]: Injected between his toes with a drug overdose (to conceal the needle mark) by Robert Prescott and Terry Serpico, who arrange the scene to make it look like suicide. (Thanks to ND and Eric) *''RocknRolla'' (2008) [Lenny Cole]: Devoured by crayfish after Mark Strong (when Mark discovers Tom let him go to prison) lowers Tom into the water. (Thanks to Josh, Arben, Tommy, and ND) *''Valkyrie (2008)'' [General Friedrich Fromm]: Executed (off-screen); his death is mentioned in the on-screen text at the end of the movie. (Thanks to Nilescu and Tommy) *''Jackboots on Whitehall (2010; animated)'' [Albert/Goebbels]: Providing the voice of two characters ("animated" through puppetry), "Goebbels" is killed in an explosion when Fiske (voiced by Dominic West) crashes his plane into the Hindenburg (killing also Richard Griffiths and Richard O'Brien). (Obviously, this bears no resemblance to the historic facts.) (Played for comic effect.) (Thanks to Gordon) *''The Green Hornet'' (2011) [James Reid]: Injected with poison by David Harbour, who makes it look like an allergic reaction to a bee sting; shown in a flashback when Seth Rogen figures out what actually happened. (Thanks to Tommy) *''Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)'' [IMF Secretary]: Shot in the head and throat by Vladimir Mashkov's men while Tom is talking to Tom Cruise and Jeremy Renner in his car. (Thanks to Gordon, Tommy, ND, and Matthew) *''The Best Exotic Marigold Hotel'' (2012) [Graham Dashwood]: Dies (off-screen) of a heart condition. We see his body lying in a hammock afterwards. *''The Lone Ranger (2013)'' [Latham Cole]: Drowns or is crushed to death under a mass of silver when the train carriage he's riding on plummets off a bridge that was blown up by Johnny Depp and Armie Hammer, burying him beneath a mass of silver rocks below the surface. *''The Grand Budapest Hotel'' (2014) [Author]: Dies (off-screen) between the scenes in 1985 and present day, where there is a statue in his honour. TV Deaths * The Kennedys: After Camelot (2017 mini-series) [Joseph 'Joe' Kennedy]: Dies off-screen from complications of a stroke. Death only mentioned. Video Game Deaths *''Sleeping Dogs'' (2012) [Thomas Pendrew]: Likely killed in prison by Triad members off-screen, after he's arrested by Will Yun Lee for the murder of James Hong; Tom is last seen protesting the nature of his arrest, implying his demise. Gallery Juntao's_death.png|Tom Wilkinson in Rush Hour Cole's death.png|Tom Wilkinson in The Lone Ranger Noteworthy Connections *Mr. Diana Hardcastle. Wilkinson, Tom Wilkinson, Tom Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1948 Births Category:British actors and actresses Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by freezing Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by injection Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by falling object Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Deaths in the JJ Abrams universe Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:People who died in a Wes Anderson movie Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Historical death scenes Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Actors who died in Gore Verbinski Movies Category:Actors who died in Guy Ritchie Movies Category:Actors who died in Tom Cruise Movies Category:Actors who died in Bryan Singer Movies Category:Comedy Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Action Stars Category:War Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:MTV Movie Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Actors who died in JJ Abrams Movies Category:Actors who died in Brad Bird Movies Category:Performers who died in the Hindenburg disaster Category:Mission: Impossible Cast Members Category:Independent Spirit Award Winners Category:Deaths in the Mission: Impossible universe Category:Batman cast members Category:History Stars Category:Actors who died in John Madden Movies Category:Actors who died in Jackie Chan Movies Category:Adventure Stars Category:People who died in Mission Impossible Film or TV series Category:Disney Stars Category:Columbia Stars Category:Deaths in the Columbia universe Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Actors who died in Harold Becker Movies Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in Irvin Kershner movies Category:Actors who died in Roland Emmerich Movies Category:Shakespeare Stars Category:Actors who died in Richard Loncraine Movies Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:Video Game Stars Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Indecision death scenes Category:Washington DC Area Film Nominees Category:Sleeping Dogs Cast Members